naruciakfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tor (tom)
Tor jest 68 tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 648 Marzenie pewnego shinobi Z nową determinacją i wzrostem czakry z Yin Kuramy, Naruto kieruje z powrotem do walki u boku Sasuke - który, aby nie być gorszym, ma Jūgo używający transformacji mędrca na jego Susanoo, aby nadać jej naturalnej energii, tworząc oznaczenia przeklętej pieczęci nieba na Susanoo Sasuke. Gotowy do działania, obaj młodzi mężczyźni zanurzają do walki z Obito, który wziął pod uwagę, raz po raz Naruto pozbiera się z kolejnej rozpaczy. Z tym, w jaki sposób odzwierciedla Orochimaru, Sasuke pozornie miał potencjał, by prześcignąć nawet samego Madarę Uchihę, gdy Tobirama zauważa, że Naruto przypomina w wielu aspektach, takich jak jego brat Hashirama: błędy i wszystko. Shinobi jeszcze wątpią, ale niebawem wszyscy wyczuwają wspomnienia Hashiramy z pierwszego szczytu pięciu Kage. Gdy spotkanie trwa, Hashirama zaczyna błagać wszystkich o zjednoczenie. Z tym Hashirama rozwiewa niepokój, a ich determinacja, a także siła do walki powraca. Ostatecznie pojawiają się Kage, którzy odpowiadają Hashiramie po zjednoczenie między wioskami. Wówczas wszyscy stoją obok siebie na linii frontu. Rozdział 649 Wola shinobi Rozdział 650 Ten, który będzie spał Gdy pięciu Kage z różnych narodów, wraz z Mifune i jego samurajami ruszają do zniszczenia Shinju, Tobirama pyta Minato o pozwolnienie mu na skorzystanie z połączenia między nim a czakry Naruto wesprzeć shinobich techniką Hiraishin no Jutsu przez ich teleportację z dala od niebezpieczeństwa. Tymczasem Hiruzen pyta Orochimaru czy będzie oglądał tylko bitwę, sannin odpowiada, że nie jest zainteresowany, ale będzie im pomagał, ponieważ "marzenie" Obito oznaczałoby porzucenie wszystkich eksperymentów. Orochimaru następnie atakuje techniką Sen'ei Tajashu część drzewa i oświadcza, że przez jakiś czas będą one wspomnienie chwil, gdy byli studentami i nauczycielami, jak Hiruzen kończy zniszczenie kijem postaci Enmy. Gdzie indziej, Sakura mówi Tsunade, że mogą przywołać prawie jedną dziesiątą Katsuyu całaym ciele z lasu Shikkotsu lecząc siły jeśli używają razem pieczęci. Tsunade informuje wszystkich o przybyciu Katsuyu i zamiarach Ino, a Katsuyu rozprasza się w celu uleczenia. Tymczasem Naruto i Sasuke walczą z Obito, który z łatwością unika wszystkich ataków z jego nowo odkrytą szybkością. Stworzyło to problem dla duetu, choć później, Naruto był w stanie wyczuć Obito, a Sasuke próbuje za nim nadążyć swoim Mangekyō Sharinganem. Obito deklaruje, że to już czas, aby zasnąć i poddać się snom, gdy kwiat prawie zakwita. Kakashi, w wymiarze Kamui, myśli, że Obito ma wciąż wolę ognia, chociaż jest w cieniu swojej nienawiści, a teraz jest on w stanie zneutralizować po walce z Naruto. Powracając do rzeczywistego świata, Obito atakuje Naruto i Sasuke, zmuszając ich z Mędrca Trybie Ogoniastej Bestii i przeklętej pieczęci wzocniona kompletnym Susanoo. Gdy Naruto zaczyna wstawać, Obito karci Naruto pytając się dlaczego walczy. Jednakże Uzumaki mówi mu, że nie zmieni się, ponieważ to jego nindō. Naruto i Sasuke ponownie używają trybu ogoniastej bestii i Susanoo. Uchiha woła, aby zakończyć walkę, na co Uzumaki się zgadza i dodaje, że jutro będzie spać i marzyć we śnie, a oba ich formy łącza się. Rozdział 651 To, co zostało wypełnione Rozdział 652 Wewnętrzny konflikt Naruto Rozdział 653 Obserwuję cię Rozdział 654 Jestem Obito Uchiha Rozdział 655 Tor Po uwolnieniu ogoniastych bestii, zaczynają przyjmować cielesne formy i dziękują Uzumakiemu za ratunek. Nagle Sasuke pędzi naprzód w kierunku Obito wyciągając miecz, jego intencje są jasne. Sensorzy, w tym C wykrywają, że Obito wciąż żyje. Zaczyna mobilizować sojusz do ostatecznego ciosu. Jednak zarówno Uchiha, jak i sojusz zostali zatrzymani przez pojawiającego się pole bitwy Kakashiego oraz Tsunade. Kakashi informuje swojego byłego ucznia, że to jego dawny przyjaciel. Jednak, gdy Hatake zadaje mu cios zostaje powstrzymany przez Minato. Trzej mężczyźni mówią o przeszłości, ich ubolewaniom nad śmiercią Rin i jak się wszystko okazało, Hatake opowiada wątpliwościom przyjaciela, że młody Uzumaki nie miał przyjaciół, wsparcia, ani nie załamywał się. Naruto przeniósł do lokalizacji Madary i Hashiramy. Stojąc na szczycie Shinju on i jego klony tworzą Ōdama Rasenshuriken. Rozdział 656 Transfer Gdy pokonany Obito leży, Naruto wykorzystuje jutsu Ōdama Rasenshuriken atakując Madarę, który został unieruchomiony przez Hashiramę. Gaara pyta Shukaku czy nie pomógłby w pokonaniu Madary. Natomiast Shukaku zobowiązuje się pomóc jako sposób udowodnienia, że jest lepszy od Kuramy. Inne ogoniaste bestie pożyczają chłopcu swoje moce, uznając go za towarzysza Uzumakiego. Chociaż ożywiony Madara został na krótki czas zatrzymany. Pomimo utraty kontroli ogoniastych bestii, w oczekiwaniu Uchiha uśmiecha się. Kurama mówi Minato, że choć Obito stracił ogoniaste bestie, jego życie nie będzie zagrożone dzięki połączeniu z Gedō Mazō. Obito zastanawia się, w jaki sposób Nagato go zdradził i pomagał wrogom. Ostatecznie decyduje się zrobić to samo i używa jutsu Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu. Uchiha mówi Minato i Kakashiemu, że wreszcie rozumie, z jakiego powodu Nagato postanowił powierzyć swoje marzenia młodemu Uzumakiemu. Uczciwie wyznał, że to nauki Jiraiyi go pokonały, ponieważ Naruto, jak i Nagato byli jego uczniami. Obito postanawia odpokutować poświęcając swoje życie w ten sam sposób jaki uczynił Nagato. W tym momencie pojawia się Czarny Zetsu i zatrzymuje Uchihę z zastosowaniem jutsu ożywienia, i mówi mu, że pomoże w pokucie. Madara dziękuje Uzumakiemu za osłabienie Obito, ponieważ pozwala na manipulowanie Czarnym Zetsu w użyciu jutsu Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu, która powoduje powrót Madary Uchihy do życia. Rozdział 657 Powrót Madary Uchihy Sasuke ogarnia Madarę swoim Amaterasu. Uchiha wchłonął technikę, Naruto - choć zdziwiony, dlaczego ich przeciwnik ma zamknięte oczy - zauważa, że ataki nieskoordynowane nie działają na Madarę, który wychodzi z płomieni bez szwanku. Mężczyzna odwraca jego uwagę do Hashiramy, którą przypomina ich rozmowę przy kamiennej tablicy Uchiha. Ujawnił, że wierzy tylko w moc Uchiha i Senju, ponieważ może przynieść prawdziwe szczęście. Madara uderza Uzumakiego i Saia, łapie Hashiramę. Korzystając z okazji rozpoczął absorbowanie czakry z senjutsu, która odzwierciedla Hashiramę na klatce piersiowej Uchihy. Zaczęła nabierać mocy, którą był w stanie łatwo kontrolować. Madara ponownie został zmuszony do defensywy, gdy został zaatakowany przez Sasuke. Pochwalił młodego Uchihę za Mangekyō Sharingan, który będzie dobrym substytutem do odzyskania Rinnengana. Gdzie indziej, Czarny Zetsu, zauważa, że Obito umrze zaraz po ożywieniu Madary i oświadczył, że teraz zabierze jego lewe oko. Wchodząc w ciało Obito, Czarny Zetsu wyjaśnia jak uciekł Plutonowi pod dowództwem Piątej Mizukage. Dodaje, że nie docenili jego samego, ani planu Madary. Po pokonaniu swoich przeciwników Madara Uchiha ustawia swoje niewidome spojrzenie na ogoniaste bestie, postanowił je upolować. Kategoria:Tomy